Shun's Regret
by Yue Light
Summary: Other part to Yueaifeng's story, Regret. Shun feels regret for what he made him feel. Masquerade/Shun Yaoi


That Masquerade! I'd stranggle him if I could get my hands on him! Everything seemed so lonely, so much bigger without _them._

Man, I miss those two. By 'those two,' I mean't Skyress and Dan. I don't know how, and I don't know why, but Masquerade sent them away from me. I hated him. I wanted revenge. I'm sick and tired of this world!

As I opened the door to my balcony, I noticed a carefully sealed letter. Letting my curiosity get the better of me, I grasped the black envoloppe and cautiously opened it. You can never be too careful.

... Unless you went overbored with the 'exterminate all the germs' thing.

Pausing to think, I recalled a conversation Dan had with Joe. Why? I have no idea.

~Flashback~

"My phone's better then yours." Dan stated, directing it to Joe.

"I don't have a phone." Joe peplied, although Dan already knew this.

"Hence why mine's better the yours. By the way, I haven't seen Blondie online in a while." Dan said, indicating Blondie was Marucho.

As Runo yelled at Dan for being rude an indirect, I replied to Dan's statement. "I saw him a few hours ago..."

"Did he have a seizure?" asked Joe

"Not that I know of."

"That's too bad. Tell him I demand a seizure."

"My phone is better then his, too" Dan gloated again. Drago heaved a sigh. 'Hey! C'est la vie!"

"Have a beer..." we all said in unison. Dan says that all the time.

"That's not what it means." Dan replied a bit distressed. Hah. Dan, distressed. "Huh, I haven't had a beer for a while.

I sweat dropped. "Ouch. My best friend has Beer Issues..."

~End of Flashback~

Yes, surprising to say, I even missed his gloating. Reading the letter quickly, I realized it was really short, only containing a few sentences. As I finished, my eyes glazed with hate. That Masquerade had the nerve to come to my house! Calming down, I reread the note:

_Shun_

_I have to talk to you. It's important. If you don't come, you'll miss your only chance. The old, run-down cabin near the river at 11:50 p.m. exact, Friday. You must be there. I have Alice with me._

_Masquerade._

The writing was messy, and the note itself was creased all over, as if he rewrote the note over and over again. I thought and thought. Alice was in danger. Before I knew it, it was already Friday. I was hoping this wasn't a trick. I wanted revenge, and I wanted it badly. At 11:30, I headed out without a word to my grandfather or my mother. I hate being 16. It wasn't as great as most people thought.

Getting to the cabin was hard enough, especially since I didn't know the way. The cabin alone was 15 minutes away. It was locked, and very old. Sometimes I wished that the places that the enemy chose was some place that wasn't so old. Oh well.

There he sat. Masquerade. He faced me, one leg crossed on top of the other. His infamouse smirk plastered on that pale, sick face of his. I wanted to tear that smirk right off of that bastards face! My blood boiled just by being near him. Was it just me, or was there something... sad about him? And where was Alice? No, that part was a lie.

"You called? I don't have time for you. You said this was important. If you want to brawl, I'll gladly take revenge for Skyress and Dan." I whispered, sounding more menancing then how I actually felt. His smirk only grew, and I glared at him. There was something about him, I don't know what, that held my attention. Was it just me, or did it look like he was restraining himself for something?

"I only wanted to tell you, this is goodbye, for good. I guess I'll never be able to tell you, though, why I did those things to them." I flinched from the unwanted pain I felt in my heart. His smirk disappeared quickly. He took a knife that he had been hiding and put it to my neck. Dammit! It really was a trap! He raised the knife, and I got in my defensive stance, since he most likely was going to aim for me.

I saw a few tears drop to the floor, making a _plit, plit_ sound. I can't believe it! Masquerade was crying! he whispered a soft "Good bye" and directed the knife at himself. I felt my eyes widen as I realized what he wanted.

He wanted suicide

And suddenly, I felt regret. Regret for hating him, regret for what I've said, and regret that I've misjudged him.

I felt a pain in my heart ten times worse then when my mother entered a coma.


End file.
